Parodias de Card Captor Sakura
by Double-Sense
Summary: Traducción.......Se han imaginado alguna vez a los personajes de CCS en sus peliculas favoritas?,yo si XD...Perdon por las espera, 2 NUEVOS CAPITULOS¡¡¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

_**Parodias de Card Captor Sakura**_

NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece _wchan39_, yo solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo nn, si hay alguna queja no duden en decírmelo o.o…….Y ahora las notas de la verdadera autora nn;

Cardcaptor Sakura Parodies

By: wchan39

Este fic esta inspirado JSF's Shaman King Movie Previews, así que pensé en tratar algo similar para CCS, y si JSF´s esta leyendo esto me gustaría agradecerle por Shaman King Movie Previews por que fue probablemente el primer fic de SK que me hizo reír tanto.

Aunque, no estoy segura si hacer de esto un one-shot o una serie, así que si este fic obtiene muchos reviews, tal vez considere en agregar más capítulos, de otra manera esto solo sera un one-shot.

De todas maneras, voy a cortar aquí la charla y los dejo disfrutar del fic¡

Disclaimer: Cuantas veces tengo que decir que CCS no me pertenece ? Como un millon de veces ?

* * *

-Corto 1

Narrador: De día el es solo un chico ordinario….

(Se ve a Syaoran Li es su uniforme escolar caminando hacia la escuela)

…que sale con sus amigos…

(Se ve a Syaoran hablando con Yamazaki, hasta que Meiling aparece y Li corre como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de ella)

… tiene calificaciones perfectas…

Mr. Terada: Felicidades Li ¡ Conseguiste un 100 en tu examen de matemáticas¡

…el mejor jugador del equipo de soccer…

(Se ve como Syaoran le da una gran patada al balón, mandándolo a la portería)

Yamazaki: Muy bien Li¡

Pero en la noche….

Una figura misteriosa aparece en las sombras frente a un moustro que casaba a una inocente niña.

Moustro¿Quién eres tú?

……el vive una doble vida como…

la figura misteriosa sale de las sombras y se revela como…

Syaoran: (Vistiendo un smoking y una capa) Como te atreves a lastimar a inocentes ciudadanos¡ No te perdonare por que yo soy el gran y peligrosamente sexy Chibi-Wolf el chico mágico¡ (termina con una pose estilo James Bond)

-Chibi-Wolf el chico mágico-

A un lado Sailor Moon¡ El lobo esta en la casa¡

Próximamente 2004

* * *

-Corto 2

Narrador: Esta temporada…

(Eriol Hiragizawa choca con Tomoyo Daidouji en la calle)

Eriol: Lo siento mucho señorita ¡ Por favor permítame ayudarle¡

Tomoyo: Muchas Gracias

…prepárense para la cosa más escalofriante que pudiera pasar…

Eriol: (En el balcón de su mansión) Ah...Tomoyo Daidouji…que hermoso el romance y la comedia se convierten en algo que nunca podrán olvidar…

Eriol: Oh, Tomoyo…si solo estuvieras aquí para poder confesar mi amor por ti.

Tomoyo: (Ruborizándose) Ummm….Estoy aquí

Eriol: Huh¡

En ese momento se rompe el barandal al que Eriol estaba agarrado, después vemos a Eriol gritar mientras cae del balcón y aterriza en el suelo.

Eriol: (Estampado en el suelo) Es esto parte del guión?

-No es cualquier Película-

: (Sosteniendo a Tomoyo y amenazándola con un puñal) No te muevas si no quieres ver a tu novia muerta¡

Eriol: Mark….podrías parar ? Eso no es más que un cuchillo de juguete

Mark:…….Demonios ¡ Como te diste cuenta?

En todos los cines este verano

* * *

-Corto 3

Narrador: Prepárense para el más grande terror que alguna vez a llegado a Tokio

(Se ve una taza con café y empieza a temblar)

…Es más peligroso que Godzilla….

(Una toma de algún lado de una sección muy transitada de Tokio, de repente un gran objeto amarillo cae del cielo)

Kero gigante: ROAR¡ DONDE ESTA MI HELADO¡

….Es la guerra de titanes….

Suppi gigante: DULCES¡ NECESITO DULCES¡ (dispara su rayo de energía por la boca y causa devastación en la ciudad)

-El ataque de los peluches gigantes-

Nunca dejes a tus peluches sin sus dulces¡

En todos los cines el próximo año

* * *

-Corto 4

Narrador: En un mundo donde los cardcaptors abundan

(Cambia el escenario a uno tormentoso)

…ellos pelean por ser los mejores…

(Se ven relámpagos, la luz revela dos figuras, Sakura y Syaoran aparecen en primer plano)

….solo el más fuerte se convertirá…

Sakura: (Saca una carta) Viento ¡

La carta toma su verdadera forma

Syaoran: (Saca una carta) Trueno¡ Usa tu ataque relámpago¡

Sakura: Viento, evítalo con tu tornado¡

Los ataques chocan y se cancelan uno al otro

…El Maestro de las Cartas…

Cloe: Primero, los felicito por haber llegado a las finales del torneo, pero es aquí donde todo termina, sientan la furia de la ultima Carta Clow, Maestros de las cartas, yo te escojo….VOID¡( si alguien sabe el nombre en español haga el favor de decírmelo u.u)

Narrador: Tienes lo que se necesita para convertirte en el Maestro de las Cartas?

-KaDoMon-

Vamos a sellarloas a todos¡ (o algo así u.u)

Ahora en exibición

* * *

-Corto 5

Es la peor de las pesadillas...

Es el horror más haya del horror…

Es lo peor que pudo haberle pasado a la humanidad….

Syaoran: Wei ¡

Wei: Si joven Li?

Syaoran: Donde……demonios….ESTA MI CAFÉ¡

-El día que el mundo se quedo sin café-

Tengan miedo, tengan mucho, MUCHO miedo.

* * *

Y bien, que piensan?

Las ideas llegaron a mi cabeza en una noche en la que no pude dormir (no debi haber tomado todo ese té) y estaba pensando en nuevas ideas para mi fic (Aun no puedo pensar en una buena idea para Syaoran's Worst Nightmare 2)

Y luego leí JSF's Shaman King Movie Previews, y fue cuando me inspire para haser este fic.

Talvez considere convertir uno de los cortos aquí en un fic, hasi que voten por su corto favorito y puede que lo convierta en un fic.

Ahora todo lo que tienen que hacer es terminar de leer este párrafo, hacerme un review y (con un poco de suerte) los veré pronto en algún otro fic¡

wchan39

* * *

Y bien que les pareció n.n? Soy malísima traduciendo lo se, pero necesitaba algo que hacer durante las vacaciones.

Bueno, esta historia cuenta actualmente con 7 capítulos, así que déjenme reviews y díganme si sigo traduciéndolo o me doy por vencida u.u, si todo sale bien, me podré a traducir fics a petición, de lo que sea XD (A excepción de lemons, esos no los se traducir u.u)

Arigato

Hayi-OS

PD: Me disculpo, se que tengo casi un año sin publicar esto pero ahora q estoy de vacaciones y que (con un poco de suerte) la persona q se encargaba de que estos fics fueran borrados practicamente todos los dias a desaparecido no me detendre hasta haber terminado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parodias de Card Captor Sakura**_

NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece _wchan39_, yo solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo nn, si hay alguna queja no duden en decírmelo o.o…….Y ahora las notas de la verdadera autora nn;

* * *

Cardcaptors Sakura Parodies 

By: wchan39

Wow¡ Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews¡ Me inspiraron mucho, y como agradecimiento aquí esta el siguiente capitulo¡

Disclaimer: Lean el capitulo anterior, no me siento con ganas de decirlo hoy.

* * *

-Corto 6 

Narrador: La vida da un giro de 180 grados cuando un joven peleador de artes marciales esta entrenando en el peor lugar…….

Guía¡Ayy¡Muy mal¡Caíste en la poza de la chica ahogada¡

Syaoran: De que estas hablando…por que mi voz se oye tan graciosa y… (Mira hacia su pecho y ve dos bultos)…QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO¡

Y eso no era todo…

Syaoran: Yo…tengo…una….prometida?

La vida nunca fue justa con este chico

(Syaoran y su "prometida", Sakura se conocen y…)

Syaoran¡Tienes que estar bromeando¡ Esta chiquilla fea es mi prometida¡

Sakura¡SYAORAN BAKA! (Le da a Syaoran uno de sus golpes estratosféricos)

-Syaoran 1/2-

Syaoran: (Volando por el aire murmurando)...Kawaiikune...

En todos los cines en cuanto el protagonista vuelva al suelo.

* * *

-Corto 7 

Narrador: Siempre dicen que no existe tal cosa como los fantasmas….

(Una bibliotecaria esta acomodando los libros cuando de repente un fantasma brinca fuera del estante, la bibliotecaria grita y se desmaya)

….o monstruos….

Mujer: Haaaaaaaaa….mira eso, es tan lido, es tan…AHHH¡ Quitamelo de encima¡ QUITAMELO DE ENCIMA¡

…o cosas escalofriantes que salen en tu cuarto cuando papi y mami no están en casa…

Cama: Ahora no hay nadie que pueda salvarte ¡ Esta vez te comeré¡

Niño: AHHHHHHHHHHHH¡

…pero cuando estas cosas son reales…

(Se ven relámpagos en la parte de atrás de la ciudad)

….¿A quien llamas para detenerlos?

(RING! RING!)

: Hola, esta hablando con Sakura la cazafantasmas¡

-Sakura la cazafantasmas-

Primero fueron las cartas, pero ahora es PERSONAL ¡

En todos los cines en cuanto la protagonista supere su miedo a los fantasmas y termine de filmarla.

* * *

-Corto 8 

Narrador¡Advertencia¡Los siguientes trucos están hechos por profesionales, no intente ninguno de estos trucos en casa!

Touya¡Hola, yo soy Touya Kinomoto! Hoy voy a saltar en bungee desde el techo de mi casa hasta el fondo y usare este bate de baseball para golpear al mocoso que esta tratando de besar a mi hermana en este instante¡ Ese pequeño d…..

Yukito¿Ya estas listo?

Touya¡Nací listo! (Brinca desde el techo) BUN-GEE!

Yukito: (con la mirada en blanco) ¿Por qué no puede dejar a Sakura sola? De todas maneras su novio no le haría daño….O NO¡ OLVIDE ATAR EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA CUERDA DEL BUNGEE¡

Touya: OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW¡

Syaoran: (pensando) ¡Demonios¡Me volvió a interrumpir!

Sakura: Hermano ¿Qué ases aterrizando en los cactus?

-¡Baka! La película-

Syaoran tira una cáscara de banana en el suelo, Eriol (sosteniendo dos malteadas) la pisa y se resbala, derramando toda la malteada sobre Tomoyo en el proceso.

Tomoyo: AHHHH¡

Eriol: (Pánico) Lo siento, déjame limpiarte…..

(SLAP!)

Syaoran: Hehehe...estupido

Pronto en cines¡

* * *

-Corto 9 

Narrador: Esto podría ser un shock para mucha gente….

(Es un día normal de escuela…Sakura esta practicando con el resto de las porristas)

….siempre tenemos una extraña parte de nuestro ser para pensar en lo imposible…

(Alguien esta presionando muchos botones en un estereo, y pone la función "volumen" al máximo)

…pero…

(Gente llevando numerosas bocinas afuera, conectando los cables y prendiéndolas)

….que pasaría si las "limitaciones" de nuestra mente….

(Una figura masculina aparece en una colina, sosteniendo un micrófono)

…se vuelven REALIDAD?

Syaoran: (Cantando 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' (No puedo quitar mis ojos de ti )) I love you, baby! And if it's quite alright, I need you baby... (Yo te amo nena¡ Y eso esta muy bien, Yo te necesito nena…)

-10 cosas que amo de ti-

Nunca pensaste que Syaoran tuviera tan "buena" voz de cantante, hehehe...

* * *

-Corto 10 

Narrador: Ten cuidado cuando sales….

(Syaoran va por Sakura a su casa y empiezan su cita, detrás de las ventanas Touya se queda viendo al "Monstruo")

…podrían estar siendo vigilado por alguien…

(Un pequeño lente de cámara aparece detrás de un arbusto)

… esta en todas partes…

(Se ve la pantalla de la cámara que esta grabando a Syaoran y a Sakura en su cita)

…no puedes esconderte de ella…

Syaoran¿Qué pasa?

Sakura: Bueno….no se, tengo el presentimiento de que alguien nos esta vigilando….

…esta persona es…..

(Inserta el tema de horror de tu elección)

Sakura+Syaoran: AHHHHHHHHHH¡

Tomoyo: Kawaii¡ Subarashii desu wa¡_(frase patentada de Tomoyo en la versión japonesa de manga y anime)_

-El Acechador ¡-

Syaoran: Por favor Daidouji¡ No vuelvas a asustarnos hasi¡

Cuiden sus espaldas esta semana

* * *

Otro conjunto de cortos completado ¡Si no lo han notado, tuve la idea del corto 9 de la película "10 cosas que odio de ti" ('10 Things I Hate About You') Así que pido perdón si tengo mal la letra de la canción. 

También espero haber escrito _Subarashii desu wa _correctamente, por favor diganme si lo hice mal.

Ahora me pregunto ¿que parodia debo hacer?

Mientras lo pienso, por que no lees este fic y me dejas un review?

* * *

Feliz Año nuevo¡ 

Que les pareció, creo que voy mejorando n.n, y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews , subire el proximo capitulo tan pronto me sea posible así que tómense un momentito y déjenle a una pobre traductora un review si o, por cierto nn les tengo una GRAN sorpresa, hasi que si son escritores de fanfics preparense por que la locura vuelve X3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parodias de Card Captor Sakura**_

NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece _wchan39_, yo solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo nn, si hay alguna queja no duden en decírmelo o.o…….Y ahora las notas de la verdadera autora nn;

* * *

Cardcaptors Sakura Parodies

By: wchan39

Gracias por esos Maravillosos reviews ¡ Por eso les presento este capitulo como su recompensa, así que disfruten¡

Disclaimer: Lean el 1 capitulo

* * *

-Corto 11

Narrador: Ellos eran solo dos hermanos ordinarios…..

(Syaoran y Meiling están jugando videojuegos)

….pero pronto sus vidas darán un giro….

Syaoran¿Oye, que es esta puerta tan rara?

Meiling¡Vamos a entrar!

Syaoran¡OK!

….cuando ellos van hacia la aventura de sus vidas…..

Syaoran¿Dónde estamos?

Rey¡OH NO¡MI HIJA LA PRINCESA SAKURA A SIDO RAPTADO POR EL MALVADO REY ERIOL!

Meiling¡Nosotros la salvaremos! Por cierto…..recibiremos una recompensa por todo esto?

…batallas contra ejércitos de criaturas peludas…

(Syaoran y Meiling están saltando sobre muchos suppis y keros, matándolos. Syaoran se consigue una flor de fuego y empieza a lanzar bolas de fuego por todos lados. Meiling consigue un hongo y empieza a aplastar a todos los enemigos)

…derrotaran al malvado rey….

Eriol: HWAHAHAHAHAHA! NO PUEDEN DERROTARME¡

Syaoran/Meiling¡Estas acabado!

-Los súper hermanos Li-

Pronto para todas las consolas

* * *

-Corto 12

Narrador: Prepárense

(Las luces empiezan a brillar y apuntan a un lugar donde hay un micrófono en una tarima)

…para ver a Yue como nunca antes lo as visto….

Anunciador: Damas y caballeros, por favor reciban con un fuerte aplauso a nuestro comediante invitado de esta noche, el guardián y juez de las cartas……Yue!

Yue camina, toma el micrófono y empieza a hablar

Yue¡Wow¡Cuánto público tenemos hoy! Bien…..aquí hay un chiste ¿Por qué la gallina cruzo la calle?

Silencio en el público

Yue¡Para llegar al otro lado¿Entienden?

Y seguía el silencio

Yue: Con que hoy tenemos un publico difícil e? Bien, este es uno bueno… ¿Qué come la gente de Marte en la cena¡Barras marcianas! HAHAHAHAHA!

Y todavía seguía el silencio. Entonces Yue empieza a gritar.

Yue¡¡¡MALDITO SEAS KEROBEROS¡¡¡TE DIJE QUE YO NO SE HACER BROMAS¡¡¡AHORA MIRAME¡¡¡ESTOY HACIENDO EL RIDICULO ENFRENTE DE CIENTOS DE PERSONAS!

Yue se coloca en posición fetal y empieza a llorar, de repente se transforma en Yukito, se para y empieza a hablar de nuevo.

Yukito: Me disculpo por eso. Mi otro ser no se encuentra de amor para hablar ahora…hmmm…Me esta empezando a dar hambre aquí¿alguien trae algo de comer?

-Yue: El comediante-

Kero: (Desde el publico, comiendo palomitas) ESTO si es entretenimiento.

De repente, Yukito se transforma en Yue

Yue¡¡¡MUERE KEROBEROS! (Persigue a Kero con un cuchillo)

* * *

-Corto 13-

Narrador: Este verano…viene el mejor musical que un animal de peluche podría hacer (¡Dulces incluidos!)…

Eriol: (Cantando) Come with me (Ven conmigo)

And you'll be... (Y tu estarás)

In a world of...pure imagination... (En un mundo de…pura imaginación)

Take a look, what you see... (Mira a tu alrededor, lo que tu ves…)

Into your imagination... (En tu imaginación)

We'll begin... (Nosotros empesaremos)

With a spin, travelling... (Con un giro a viajar)

In my world of creation... ( En el mundo que yo cree)

What you'll see... (Lo que tu veas)

Will defy...explanation! (Desafiara…cualquier explicación)

(Cambia a Kero y Suppi)

Suppi: (Cantando) I've never dreamed (Nunca habia soñado)

That I would climb (que yo podia escalar tan alto)

Over the moon in ecstacy... (Sobre la luna en extasis)

(Va rápidamente hacia el final)

Kero: (Cantando) Because I got the golden ticket! (Por que yo tengo el billete dorado¡)

Kero+Suppi: I've got the golden ticket! (Yo tengo el billete dorado¡)

I've got the golden chance to make my way! (Tengo la oportunidad de oro parahaserlo a mi manera¡)

And with the golden ticket (Y con el billete dorado)

Is a golden day! (Es un día dorado¡)

-Kero y la fábrica de chocolate-

Kero: OOH! CHOCOLATE!

Suppi: (En hiper-mode) YUMMY, DAME, DAME, DAME, DAME¡

* * *

-Corto 14-

Narrador: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas…

(Syaoran esta en su cuarto, haciendo una llamada telefónica, pero marca el numero equivocado)

Mujer en el teléfono: Hola¡ Esta es la Goddess Hotline. Llegare pronto.

…por que podría volverse realidad¡

Sakura¡Hola¡Yo soy la Diosa Sakura, es un placer conocerte!

Syaoran: (Pensando) Lo tengo¡ Mis amigos me están jugando una broma por que siempre tengo mala suerte con las mujeres! Ellos piensan que pueden engañarme...hehehe...pues ya lo veremos (En voz alta) Yo deseo…que tu seas mi novia…PARA SIEMPRE¡

(Hay una pausa)

Syaoran:…¿Como esto es una broma supongo que no puedes hacerlo realidad verdad? (Pensando) HEHE la tengo¡.

Narrador: Pero que equivocado estaba…

(Después, cuando la luz se disipo)

Sakura¡Estoy feliz de informarle que su deseo a sido aprobado¡Ahora estaré con usted para siempre!

Syaoran: (Sonrojándose) QUE¡ Pero…pero yo pensé que solo era una broma (Pensando) Dios en que me metí?

-Ah, My...Sakura!-

Eriol¡Wow! Hasta que por fin mi mejor amigo se consiguió una novia¡ Bien hecho¡

Syaoran: Cállate¡

* * *

-Corto 15-

Narrador: Ellos han estado sellados por millones de años….

(Un gran cristal explota y se rompe en pedasos, muchos monstruos escapan)

…ahora están de vuelta…

(Monstruos destruyendo la ciudad)

…y ahora solo unos pocos adolescentes seleccionados pueden derrotarlos….

Todos¡ES HORA DE LA TRANSFORMACIÓN!

(Insertar tema barato de transformación)

Syaoran: Dragonzord! (si alguien se sabe el nombre en español por favor dígame x.x)

Yamazaki¡Mastodonte!

Sakura¡Terodáctilo!

Eriol¡Triceratops!

Tomoyo¡Tigre dientes de sable!

Meiling¡Tiranosaurio!

Canción de fondo: Go, Go, Power Captors!

(Todos pelean contra los monstruos y les patean el trasero)

Syaoran¡Ataque Final¡ATAQUEN!

Cancion de Fondo: Go, Go, Power Captors...You Magical Power Captors!

Clow Reed: Los maldigo Power Captors¡Han arruinado mis planes de nuevo! En la siguiente ocasión los derrotare….. HWAHAHAHAHAHA!

--Magical Power Captors—

Pronto en tu cine más cercano

* * *

Y bien¿Es gracioso?

Tengo que admitir que esta no a sido una de mis mejores ideas…¡maldito bloqueo de escritor! Si alguien conoce una cura escríbanme ¡

Pero aun así…siempre quise hacer una parodia de los Power Rangers y de Charlie y la fabrica de chocolate (Estoy segura que pueden adivinar de donde salen las canciones)

Ahora que han terminado de leer dejen un review¡ Por que si quieren más…deben dejarme reviews para poder obtener la inspiración necesaria¡

Hasta la próxima ¡

wchan39

* * *

Y bien que dicen.. , dejen reviews T.T

No saben cuanto me costo traducir el corto 12, yo amo a MI Yue, si mío, por que algún problema con eso ¬.¬ (viendo a un montón de fans enfurecidas) quieren que saque a "kasana" ò.ó? (saca la basuca 65-b …..O.O…todas las fans se van corriendo) XD veo que entendieron ¬u¬  
Dejen reviews ¡


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parodias de Card Captor Sakura**_

NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, NO ES MIO, este fic pertenece _wchan39_, yo solo me tome la molestia de traducirlo nn, si hay alguna queja no duden en decírmelo o.o…….Y ahora las notas de la verdadera autora nn;

* * *

Cardcaptors Sakura Parodies

By: wchan39

Demonios, ya a pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento por el retraso pero no había tenido ninguna idea decente hasta ahora (Eso es lo malo sobre mi, en un momento tengo muchas ideas y al siguiente se van, así que……..)

De todas formas, ahora estoy aquí hablando con ustedes lo que significa que el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo para que lo lean ¡

Disfruten del fic y (tal vez) rianse hasta caerse del asiento ¡

* * *

-Corto 16

(Un corredor oscuro se ilumina con una luz tenue)

: Nosotros somos los mejores guardadores de secretos en el universo conocido

(Una figura cuya cara es indistinguible camina hacia la luz)

: Nuestra misión es proteger este planeta de todos los sucesos mágicos y sobrenaturales

: Somos los mejores……

:….Los últimos……

: ……..y la única línea de defensa¡

(La luz brilla y revela a una persona que resulta ser Eriol Hiragizawa)

Eriol: Trabajamos en secreto y existimos en las sombras

(Entonces Syaoran entra en escena)

Syaoran:……y vestimos raro¡

(La cámara se aleja revelando a Eriol y Syaoran vistiendo sus trajes de combate, se puede oír una risa fuera del escenario)

Syaoran¡MALDICIÓN¡DEJEN DE REIRSE DE NUESTROS TRAJES! (lanza su espada hacia la cámara)

(Estática en la cámara)

Narrador: Son los mas fuertes….

Syaoran¡No se preocupen, yo puedo manejar a este cretino!

(Segundos después, es sujetado por el tentáculo del monstruo y se estrella en los árboles y automóviles cercanos)

Syaoran: (Con algunos huesos rotos y sangrando) Maldición…tendremos que usar el plan B….

Narrador: Son los más inteligentes

Tomoyo¿Sabes que es lo que estas haciendo?

Eriol: Por supuesto, toma eso tu -BLEEP!- (Lanza un objeto redondo a este grupo de "criaturas escalofriantes")

(Una nube de hongo como la de las bombas nucleares remplaza la escena)

Tomoyo: (Algo achicharrada por la explosión) ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces¡Se supone que solo debes usar una gota de esa sustancia inestable, no todo el barril!

Narrador: ……¡Y el mundo entero depende de ellos!

(Syaoran y Eriol están adentro de una cafetería almorzando, sin notar un pie gigante que aplasta un par de cosas afuera y luego vuelve a subir)

Eriol: (Leyendo el periódico) ¿Oíste algo?

Syaoran: (Poniéndole mantequilla a su tostada) No¿Por qué?

Eriol: No importa

-DEF: Duo en Disfrases!-

¡DEF viene a tu vecindario este fin de semana!

* * *

-Corto 17

Narrador: Es pequeño….

Kero!A QUIEN ESTAS LLAMANDO PEQUEÑO¡

Narrador: Come mucho….

(Escena cambia a Kero "tragando" galletas)

Narrador: Y el esta en una aventura

(Kero presionando el botón de start en el control)

Kero: en el ultimo maestro de los videojuegos¡

Kero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MI ATAQUE SUPER ESPECIAL DE KEROBEROS A FALLADO? WAAAAA! (Llora MUCHO)

Narrador: Uhhhh...tal vez no…..

-Kero-chan in Super Games Galore!-

Solo para obsesionados a los videojuegos

* * *

-Corto 18

Narrador¿Alguna vez te as preguntado que se siente ser observado?

(La escena cambia mostrando a Touya cuando joven, caminando a la escuela, con miles de fantasmas flotando a su alrededor)

Narrador¿Por algo que no puedes ver?

(La escena cambia a Touya estudiando en su cuarto cuando una mano fantasma le toca el hombro)

Narrador¿Alguna vez has sentido un escalofrió pero el clima no es frió en lo absoluto?

(Touya se gira rápidamente al sentir que alguien lo sigue)

Touya¿Quién esta hay¡Muéstrate!

(La escena cambia a Touya con la cabeza en las rodillas sobre su cama, cubriéndose a si mismo con su cobija)

Narrador: …..El ve….a TODOS "ellos"

Touya: …..¿Madre?

Nadeshiko¿Si?

Touya: (con una voz como de niño) …. ¡Veo gente muerta!

-¡Lo Inusual!

Pronto en el 2045 (¡Es una broma!)

* * *

-Corto 19

Narrador: Es la ultima batalla…..

(La escena cambia a Kero con un fondo tormentoso)

Narrador: Es el duelo del siglo…..

(La escena cambia Yukito, también en un fondo tormentoso)

Narrador: Ellos son los mejores, pero solo uno saldrá victorioso…..

(Kero y Yukito avanzan hacia el ring)

Ellos lucharan por el titulo de…..

Kero: (Posición de batalla) YAAAHHHHHH!

Yukito: (Posición de batalla) YAAAHHHHHH!

Narrador: ………."El rey de la comida"

(Kero y Yukito agarran los tenedores y los cuchillos y empiezan a engullir cantidades masivas de comida en una mesa muy, muy, MUY larga)

-¡Pig Out!-

El duelo del siglo llegara pronto a un cine cercano a ti

* * *

-Corto 20

Narrador: Estos adolescentes eran unos chicos normales de escuela….

(Se muestran a Syaoran, Yamazaki, Touya y Eriol)

Narrador: Pero un terrible día todo eso cambio para siempre…..

Syaoran¡QUE DEMONIOS¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY UN LOBO!

Yamazaki: Mmmmmmmmm……..me veo bien como un zorro.

Touya¡ESTO NO ES GRACIOSO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ME VEO HORRIBLE!

(La cámara se aleja y vemos que Touya es un oso grizzli)

Touya: No puedo creer que soy un oso…..

Eriol: (Susurrando) Y no es del tipo de oso de peluche tampoco

Touya¡Cállate¡¡¡¡¡¡Oí eso!

Eriol: Bueno, almenos con mi nueva transformación ahora puedo volar!

(La cámara se aleja y muestra a Eriol como un cuervo)

-Animal Henshin: GO!-

Ningún animal fue lastimado en la grabación de este programa (a excepción de los actores)

* * *

Y bien ¿Qué tal?

Estoy segura que abran notado que el corto 16 es una parodia de Hombres de Negro y el corto 20 es una parodia de el Libro/Show de TV llamado Animorphs (vi unos pocos episodio y decidí hacer una parodia sobre eso)

Lo siento si este capitulo no es tan bueno comparado con los anteriores, pero ya ven, le pasa a cada escritor….esperen un minuto¡

(Saca una granada, le quita el seguro y se la lanza a un monstruo que dice "bloqueo de escritor" volándolo en millones de pedacitos)

Listo, se fue….

(Monstruo "Bloqueo de Escritor" regenerado al estilo Terminator T-1000 y se ríe con risa maniática)

¡Maldición!

Bueno, por favor lean y dejen un review, los veo en el siguiente capitulo¡

* * *

Y bien, ya se que me tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que e tenido muchas cosas que hacer últimamente y no había podido traducir nada u.u.

Bueno, supongo que todo lo que me queda por decir es feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo nn.

Hayi-OS


End file.
